


Creative Bandom Workshop

by Meova



Category: All Time Low, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Creative Writing Workshop, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Creative Writing Workshop of my study, I write a lot of bandom and decided to post some of it up. For the fandom and pairing of each story, check the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Music Incorporation

**Author's Note:**

> This week's theme was Music Incorporation, which meant we had to use music in some way. The fandoms are All Time Low and Pierce the Veil, the pairing Alex/Vic. They hate each other at the beginning of the fic, so if you're not into that then you probably shouldn't read this chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex had never liked Vic. In fact, he hated the guy.

'Oh hey, Alex, before we get to the club we'll have to pick up Vic and Mike.'

Alex stopped adjusting his hair, glared at Jack in the mirror.

'Why do we have to pick him up?'

'Because Rian invited Mike and Vic wanted to join,' Jack said. 'Can't you guys just ignore each other? The club should be big enough.'

Alex sighed and shrugged. 'I guess.'

'Great. See you downstairs in five minutes.'

Xxx

It wasn't working.

The club was big enough, yes, but everywhere Alex went Vic seemed to appear as well. His bandmates were on the dancing floor, and while usually Alex would like to dance today he wasn't in the mood. Sadly, this meant that he had no one to hang with and talking to Vic became a tad more inevitable.

Alex didn't quite know why he hated the other guy so much. They should have a lot in common – they're both singers, have more female fans than they know what to do with, why couldn't they just talk? But every time Alex saw the Mexican, all he wanted to do was slap that annoying smile off his face and bruise his tanned skin until he could no longer tell the colour.

'Hey.'

Alex flailed out, almost hitting Vic with his beer bottle.

'Fuck, dude, don't creep up on me.' Alex turned away, took a sip of beer. His bottle was empty, giving him a good excuse to walk to the bar and get away from Vic, but Vic just exchanged his empty bottle for a full one.

'I got you a new one.'

'Why?' Alex debated giving it back, but beer was beer.

'Because I hoped we could have a fresh start? Try to not hate each other so much? I don't know.' Vic shrugged, trying to look into Alex's eyes but Alex wouldn't meet his gaze.

'I need some fresh air,' Alex said. Vic's presence was confusing him – he wanted to hurt the other, so much, but maybe there was some other feeling there as well, trying to get to the surface. Alex squished it as well as he could and left for the door.

As soon as he felt the first breath of fresh air, though, he felt Vic behind him.

'Want a smoke?' Vic held out a packet, one cigarette already between his lips.

'Fine.' He could use one, really.

They smoked in silence for a little while, until Alex's drink was gone (again). Maybe he should stop drinking this much around Vic.

'So, wanna talk it out?' Vic asked, leaning casually against the wall.

'No, I'm going back inside.' Alex tossed the butt of the cigarette away, turned around to get back into the club when Vic grabbed his wrist and almost threw him against the wall.

'We are going to talk it out.' Vic brought his face in close, and Alex blamed everything that happened next on the alcohol and his need to hurt Vic in some way.

Alex nipped at Vic's lips, trying to dig his teeth in but failing miserably. Vic hissed, brought up his hand to grab a handful of Alex's hair to keep him close.

'If we're doing this, we're doing it right,' he growled before kissing Alex for real.

They made out for what seemed like ages, until Alex tried to reverse their positions and accidentally threw Vic straight onto an alarm button.

'Fuck,' Alex breathed, pushing Vic away as the club started emptying out. 'We better find our friends.'

'This isn't over,' Vic promised as Alex finally found it in himself to run away.

Xxx

Later that night, Alex couldn't sleep. There was a song in his head, trying to get out, and he knew he wouldn't have rest before he wrote it.

His phone beeped just when he reached out to grab his notebook, so it was no issue to grab both.

Apparently, Vic also wasn't asleep and had texted him.

 _Hearts on fire tonight, feel my bones ignite_.

Alex couldn't suppress a smile.

 _Love feels like war_ , he texted back.

Maybe he loved Vic instead of hated him, but for now he could at least get a couple of songs out of it.

He opened his notebook and started writing.

_Make a wish on our sorry little hearts_

_Have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark_

_Fingernails on my skin, like the teeth of a shark_

_I'm intoxicated by the lie._


	2. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Tony watch as the Apocalypse happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme was Apocalypse. Also, I was asked to please not write about my usual characters so I wrote about other guys from my bands. Fandom is Pierce the Veil. You can read Jaime/Tony and Vic/Kellin into this. And, well, it's apocalypse so it's not the happiest story.

They walked out of the bus, slowly, carefully checking the ground before putting their feet down on it. Who knew, maybe it would crumble beneath their feet. They didn't get this far only to die now.

In hindsight, it was a good thing they'd left so early. Matty and Oli had laughed at them, telling them they were wusses for fleeing, but Jaime had insisted on going and Tony was always going to follow Jaime.

As the plague spread over them, highly contagious and at first no symptoms, they were on the road, trying to outrun it. When that failed, they just tried to stay safe.

Vic had been curled up in his bed forever, Mike only a couple of metres away. Kellin'd wanted to join them, but Jesse had told Kellin, in no uncertain terms, that if he'd go in the Pierce bus Jesse would kick him out of the band. Vic hadn't been able to reach Kellin yet.

Tony sat in front of the window, smoking one of the cigarettes he stole from Mike. Outside all he could see were corpses, with the occasional survivor walking in the distance. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to cope with all of this (he sure as fuck wasn't right now) but he was going to have to.

Jaime sat down next to him, plucked the cigarette from Tony's fingers and took a drag.

'Everything'll be fine,' he told Tony.

'No it won't be.'

'At least we've got each other.'

Another survivor walked by, barely keeping herself upright. Jaime slung an arm around Tony's shoulders and Tony leant backwards.

'It's something.'


	3. Borrowing Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kellin tells Vic Katelynne's pregnant, Vic doesn't take it too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowing Fiction is our fancy name for fan fiction. So I just wrote what I usually write. Fandoms are Pierce the Veil and Sleeping With Sirens, pairing is Kellin/Vic. This story is rather dark and Vic is probably out of character, but I used the idea of this in a different story and hopefully solved that. Additional notes are infidelity (since Kellin's cheating on his wife with Vic, I'm so sorry guys) and Vic being rather forceful in not having Kellin leave.

'You what?'

Vic sat on the couch, in shock. Above him, the chandelier glittered and tinkled.

'I'm having a baby. Katelynne is pregnant.' Kellin looked at his hands, lacing his fingers together. 'I can't get a divorce now, Vic. Now, after all these years of trying, it finally worked, and I...'

Vic stood up, angrily wiping at his cheeks. He didn't want to cry. He wasn't going to cry, period.

Oh fuck it, everyone knew he was.

'But you had the papers already. You were going to tell her, about Warped, about us, about everything... Remember King for a Day? That was our song, dammit!'

'I'm sorry.'

Kellin finally looked up, saw the tears on Vic's face, then looked away again.

'I guess it's best if I leave.'

'No.'

'What?'

Vic walked the couple of steps to the door, locked it.

'You're not going anywhere.'

'I have to go home, Katelynne will be back soon from the hospital. She's getting an ultrasound made now, don't you want me to know what my baby looks like?'

'Not really.'

'You can't keep me here, you know.'

'Watch me.'

Kellin took his phone out of his pocket, dialled Katelynne's number.

'No, don't tell your other one now.' Vic yanked the phone out of Kellin's hands, let it fall and stomped it. 'She's not part of the plan.'

He fisted his hand in Kellin's hair, pulled him up.

'I've got just the place to keep you, and you ought to know where.'

Kellin did. He knew he should probably struggle more against Vic, but the look in his eyes was holding him back. He wasn't sure how Vic would react – not this Vic, at least. Yesterday's Vic had been kind, and sweet, and loved Kellin. Maybe he pushed him for the last time.

Please, don't let Vic harm me, Kellin prayed.

Vic sang under his breath as he dragged Kellin along with him to his new home.

_You told me think about it, well I did. Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore. I'm tired of begging for the things that I want, I'm oversleeping like a dog on the floor._


End file.
